Farindon
History Founded in the early fifth century of the Third Era, Farindon is a city with a considerable amount of history behind it. Originally a mining settlement like so many others, it was selected to become the county capital when the Crags split from Centrafeld. Following its appointment as capital, Farindon quickly became the centerpiece of Boothe’s mining industry, attracting miners and traders alike. However, its golden age of commerce would not last. As soon as the mines dried up, a considerable portion of the population left to settle areas still rich in ore. Many more perished in a string of natural disasters that plagued the city, destroying or burying many of its districts under several feet of sediments. Nowadays, Farindon can hardly be called a trade hub any more. Ruined buildings make up the bulk of the city, with more being created each time misfortune befalls the city. Still, the remaining townsfolk are fiercely loyal to their town, refusing to abandon the place they came to call home. Even the Barringtons, who rule the county from the third keep constructed since the family took office. Geography The city is nestled between the mountains, at the edge of a glacial lake in one of the bigger valleys. Wooden piers and homes extend partly into the lake, a stark contrast to the stone homes, walls and ruins that make up the rest of the city. From these piers, one can spot what remains of the Farindon Glacier higher up in the mountains. The lake itself contains considerable amounts of gravel and fish, the foundation of the city’s economy. Due to its location inside a valley that is only accessible from one side, there’s is only single road connecting the city to the main road network. This road has been buried under debris flows and landslides on multiple occasions, costing the city of Farindon a fortune each time it has to be dug out again. Government The members of House Barrington take a very hands-on approach to governing the city, taking on most of the responsibility themselves while allowing the rest of their territory to be run by local noble entities. This practice has raised many an eyebrow from other counts and dukes, believing it to be a cover for the Barringtons’ inability to run an entire county by themselves. The noble families each have one representative in Farindon, serving as an advisory council to the Barringtons. More often than not, their advice is ignored, though this is usually taken for granted by the lesser nobles, who see it as a small price to pay for the autonomy they enjoy within the lands they own. Economy Since the closing of Farindon’s mines, the city has shifted to a niche economy based on gravel mining and the cultivation of freshwater fish species, both heavily tied to the lake. Fisheries line the shoreline within the city, while various warehouses stand on the gravel-rich beaches outside the walls. Workers chip away at the gravel, which is exported to other regions of Alenthyl to create roads and paths. The gravel is replenished on a regular basis by debris flows, though these are usually the result of seismic activity which also damages the city. The most significant expenses of Farindon are by far the prevention and reparation of damage caused by natural disasters. Category:Settlements Category:Around the World